Mixed Bloods
by Lunaptra Amunala
Summary: Luna Yue was just a "normal" girl, visiting New York for the summer, when suddenly one of her worst nightmares come true. What happens when a child of mixed-bloods enters Camp Half-Blood? Crossover story for Pjo and Kane Chronicles, and an occaisonal Hunger Games and A:tLA.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've always had a crossover in mind, and I was just itching to type this down. ope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**__  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the awesome characters from Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles... They all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan... Lyrics from The Phantom of the Opera belong to the equally amazing Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

_"It's over now, the music of... the... night!"_

It was a good thing I chose not to wear mascara or eyeliner that night. Starting from_ "Go now! Go now and LEAVE ME!"_, I allowed myself to cry.

Three words: Best. Present. Ever! We're in late June, and my dad took me to New York for the summer. In addition to getting to watch the awesome Macy's 4th of July fireworks in two weeks, my parents got me V.I.P behind-the-scenes tickets to watch my all time favorite musical, yep you guessed it, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I am definitely enjoying my 8th grade graduation present.

Oops, forgot. Little intro needed, huh? Okay, so. My name's Luna Yue. I come from a half Chinese family that mostly does work in retail or the restaurant business. Like most Asians, I have brown eyes and black hair, but I have slightly tanned skin and a "medical mystery". I'm serious, I'm not lying, I have a long streak of silver hair. On my right side of my scalp, there is a single long streak of silver hair that will not be hidden by any hair-dyes whatsoever. And yes, it is silver, not grey, because it shines in the light like real silver. Other than that, I am a mostly-normal straight A-student, love to travel, been wearing glasses since fourth grade and will never use contacts, huge bookworm, and a major Phantom-Phanatic. I'm not really one of those girly-girls, so I'm not much of a softy. Only rarely do I show my weak spots.

That being the case, I am completely contradicting myself tonight by dressing up, using makeup, and crying. But hey! It's Broadway! So sure, why not wear a spaghetti-strap navy blue taffeta mermaid dress, black leather gloves, with some heels, light makeup, hair in curls, nails painted black, and a mini Louis Vuitton purse to finish off the look. Fancy, _non_? As long as I don't run into any of the boys from my class, I'll be fine.

"So what did you think of the show?" my dad asked after the curtain call and ending credits.

"Oh my gosh, I loved it so much! Thank you papa!" I gave him a big hug, but had to bend down a little. Added heels made me a few inches taller than my dad.

"You ready to go yet?"

"What? Come on, you know that you can't leave without buying souvenirs first! At least let me get the Phantom's autograph!"

My dad was reluctant, but he let me go. It wasn't _that_ hard to spot them. There was a crowd surrounding the main cast. I pushed myself past the people and finally got to the front of the line. Yes! Scored two signatures and a message.

It read:

"Dear Luna,

Thank you for being an amazing fan of our work. We wish there would be many more whom are as dedicated as you.

Yours truly,

O.G."

Plus a picture with Phantom and Christine, and their signatures (Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess were performing tonight, my favorite pair!).

I was smiling like a nut and making high-pitched "hehehe" sounds. This was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life so far... But my happy moment only lasted for a few minutes.

My dad was waiting for me outside the theater and we were about to enter our car when I spotted something weird in the sky. I quickly patted my dad's arm. "Do you see that?"

He looked up and was puzzled. "What is it? A plane?"

"I don't think so. It looks more like a bird, but birds don't really fly at night, and it is too big to be a bird..."

Then the most impossible thing happened. The thing landed right in front of us. It had the face of a man with lion-like features, as in extremely sharp fangs for teeth. Its body was that of a lion's, its wings feathered but ragged, both a sickly mix of grey and green. But what really caught my eye was its tail, spiked like a Medieval morning-star. A manticore. I saw it. My dad saw it. A group of teens in greys, blacks, and whites saw it. Other than us, nobody else noticed a thing.

It, he, whatever, was staring at my dad who was petrified. The manticore started walking towards my dad, so I guess I just improvised.

"Hey! Over here, ugly!"

It looked at me then grinned. "Luna Yue," it hissed. Oh dear gods no. This was not happening. I spun on my heels and took off running. I had no idea where I was going, but something inside of me told me I was right. I hitched up the skirt of my dress as I dodged pedestrians, cars, and long most-likely-poison-tipped thorns, trying not to look behind me. I kept on thinking_ This is not happening to me... This is not happening to me... _but it is.

After many twists, turns, and a few dead ends, I ended up in a strawberry field. Why am I here? I don't know, but again my gut is telling me I'm right. I quickly spotted a hill with a lone tree sitting at the top and continued running. I could tell the creature was gaining on me; I could feel the slight wind coming from its beating wings. If I could just reach there... too late.

I fell to the ground as what felt like a ton landed on my back. I rolled over and tried to stick my arm up, but there pinned by its paws, claws digging into my flesh. I was desperate, it was improvised, and I don't know how it worked, but it did. I brought my knees up to my stomach and kicked both feet at its abdomen. Score! Two puncture wounds, green blood oozing out. The manticore howled in pain and looked down at me, jaws open, ready to bite. I closed my eyes while trying to twist free and felt an intense burning pain in my left shoulder. Then it suddenly.. stopped. Its fangs were still in my shoulder, but it wasn't trying to tear me to bits anymore.

I opened my eyes and saw twelve or more silver arrows buried into its heart and head. Then POOF. The entire manticore just turned into dust. No more claws or teeth in my shoulder and arms, but still a major OUCH. I got up and started up the hill. I wasn't going to to wait, not going to take the chance that the arrows might belong to a greater fiend. When I passed the crest of the hill, past the tree, I knew that I would be safe here.

From that moment on, I knew that all of my suspicions, all that I've ever seen and read, were truly real. Creatures from ancient times, stories of the gods and their children, demigods, magicians... even the camps and the House of Life... All of them were real, and this is the truth. I am a demigod, and I have finally entered Camp Half-Blood. But then, everything went black.

**_How did you like it? Please review, and like I said before, 5 reviews for the next chapter. Thanks xD!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm not sure if I should stick to the 5 reviews thing...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except Luna Yue, Josephine Lenada, and Jacob Kellick, as you will see in this chapter. All of the others belong to Rick Riordan.**

I was only half-conscious when I heard the voices... hundreds muttering and whispering around me. Where was I? Then I remembered the manticore and what followed. Sadly, even the pain in my shoulder was starting to come back. I heard two voices in the background, one girl and one boy, and they sounded like they were arguing. I opened my eyes and saw a hand reach out to me. I immediately jerked back and jumped up, my hands out in a defensive kung-fu position. A boy stepped back and put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa there. Hi! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! I'm Will Solace." He smiled and offered a hand.

I put my arms down and shook it, but I was a little distracted. I was trying to find the two that were arguing earlier.

"I'm sorry, what?" I hadn't realized he asked me a question until I saw him staring at me expectantly.

"I asked what your name was."

"Oh, I'm Luna Yue." I saw a few of the campers that were surrounding me start to open their mouths, but I knew what they were going to say and continued before they said anything. "And for all you smart-alecks out there, yes I know my name means Moon Moon. I've heard it dozens of times already, so no jokes." And they shut their mouths.

"Okay then. So who's your godly parent? Do you know yet?"

"Uh... not really. No claiming yet."

He looked at me quizzically. "Well me made the deal with the gods a few years ago, so you should have been brought here already. You're around, what, sixteen?"

I chuckled. "Tch, heck no. Seriously? Makeup and heels really make me look sixteen? I just turned thirteen four months ago." Was it just me? Or did I see some faces fall with disappointment? "Wait, how long was I out earlier?"

"I'd say probably five minutes. We were in the middle of something, so it kinda took a while."

And there it was. The two voices sounded more familiar as they drew closer.

"Honestly, when are you going to learn to _never _piss off a girl? Especially if she's in the Ares Cabin?" the girl asked.

"Well soo-rry! And I wasn't trying to do it on purpose. I just asked her a question!" the boy replied.

"Just a question that you obviously weren't supposed to ask."

"Wait, hold on... Is that-?"

There was a pause. "Oh my gods, it is." Some of the campers made way for the two. Even under the moonlight, I could recognize their faces.

"Luna?"

"Fin!" I smiled as she gave me a hug. I'm pretty sure I know who the boy is.

Josephine Lenada, my African-Mexican-Filipino friend, is like a sister to me. We have the same interests, read almost all of the same books, and have the same twisted minds. The boy was Jacob Kellick. My other freako best friend who is Austrian/German and claims to be "part Native-American and maybe a really little bit Mongolian... I think that's why I'm warlike". Some call him Jake, but Fin and I call him Yakabee. What? It's a nickname that sticks. His name in Latin is Yakabeus, and after sharing that little piece of information with us, we get Yakabee.

"I'm so glad you're here! I wasn't sure if you've been claimed yet. It's been torture having to spend the day with _him _without _you._ I was just about ready to kill him earlier... Oh, and I see you've gone fancy. Hello there, Reyna." She smiled oh so innocently, half-expecting what happened next.

"I'm not Reyna!" I told her.

"I'm not Jason!" Yakabee said as the same time as I did.

"Shit."

"Crap." Again, same time.

We both yelled "Shut up!" at each other simultaneously, then both just groaned as Fin got a good laugh out of it.

"I take it the three of you know each other," Will commented. Oops... left them out again.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We're practically half-sisters. And with the three of us, we could have been triplets in a past life. So, please, continue with the questions. I don't mind answering."

"Actually, let's go talk at the campfire. I think it'll be better there."

I shrugged and just went with it. My friends came up beside me. "So how long have you guys been here?"

"I just got here today," Fin explained. "Saw some pretty weird stuff back in Cali."

"Yeah, I got here today too. But only because I was claimed by Apollo. Oh yeah, got a golden tattoo of a lyre on my right arm." Jacob lift his shirt sleeve a little bit.

"I expected him to be in Hermes," Fin mumbled.

"So what next? Cheesy haikus? Oh wait. We're going to the campfire... I've always wanted to hear you sing, and now I guess I get to the whole summer!" I commented.

"Oh yeah. _That__._"

At the campfire, I noticed the campers grouped off with members of their cabin. "So I guess you guys have to go?"

"Yakabee does. Don't worry, I'll be with you. I haven't been claimed yet either."

After we all took a seat, I noticed that the group of teens I saw earlier were there. I mentally smacked myself. How was I so tupid? They were the Hunters of Artemis, and they most likely were the ones who saved me. I owe them big time. Everyone was staring at me... Then the interrogation began.

"So how did you find us?" someone random asked.

"Um. I was getting chased in Broadway. Something in my gut told me to go in a specific direction. When I saw the strawberry field, I was doing an _Hallelujah! _in my head. Oh yeah. And I've read the books."

"What books?" another asked.

"The books that told all about Percy Jackson's adventures and that not many will believe in. Almost everyone believes it's fictional, so you guys are safe with that."

"What do you mean you were chased?"

"Well let me see. I was with my dad, like I said in Broadway. Watched Phantom. Started fangirling. Got a few autographs and pictures. Started fangirling even _more_. Saw something in the sky. Manticore landed right in front of me and my dad... Called it ugly to get _away _from my dad. Thing knew my name, and the chase began."

"How did you escape?"

"I was at the foot of the hill. Got pinned down. Kicked it in the stomach and caused two puncture wounds with my stilettos." I lifted my skirt and showed my green-covered black heels. "Thing got pissed, bit me. Hunters here killed it, I guess. Ran up, and here I am."

"Wait, back up a little bit. You _ran_ all the way here? In _those _shoes?!"

"Yes. I ran in 6 inch stilettos and in this dress because I'm that awesome."

"You were bitten by a manticore?" Unlike all of the other questions I've been asked, this one sounded serious. The girl who asked was a tall blonde with stormy grey eyes and a grey streak in her hair. This was _the _Annabeth Chase.

"Well yeah, but-" I looked down at my shoulder and just noticed that it was starting to turn black and green around the bite marks. I started panicking a little and looked at the claw marks... the same color.

Annabeth got up quickly and walked towards me. "We need to get you to the Apollo Cabin immediately." She grabbed me by the hand and some of the Apollo kids followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eh, too long to wait for reviews. Ima just post whenever I'm done.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters other than Luna Yue, Josephine Lenada, and Jacob Kellick. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

I was led into a cabin with a lyre painted over the door.

"Sit down," Annabeth instructed. Ookay. I sat down on the nearest bunk and waited a little bit as she gave instructions to the five that followed. When she was done, they started running around the cabin. A girl handed her a small cup and plate with a few squares on it, which was handed to me.

I looked inside the cup and saw a small amount of some weird golden liquid. None of the stuff gave off any scent. Feeling a little awkward, I ate two squares and drank up all the liquid. Oh my gods, they tasted awesome. The little squares tasted like white chocolate Lindor truffles. The drink was weird, but it still tasted good. Either way, I felt much better afterwards.

"Hm. How did you get it to taste like blood?" I asked.

She gave me a weird look. "It tastes like blood?"

"Yeah. Human blood..."

"Okay, now _that's_ a first."

"Ohh! This is nectar, isn't it?"

She nodded, then yelled at no one in particular. "Is that balm ready yet?"

This time a boy came over and handed Annabeth a bowl of some sort of green cream. "This is going to sting a little bit." He took two fingers and quickly applied it to my wounds. First, it felt warm. Then after a few moments, it started burning like crazy.

I tried tensing up my muscles, but that didn't help at all. "What is this stuff?" I managed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I know. It's a type of salve that removes venom by burning it," the boy explained.

"So what's next? Rubbing alcohol? Peroxide? Leeches?"

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad." I just looked at him. "Okay, fine, it is bad."

After the cream started to cool off, someone brought over a warm wet towel, wiped it off, and threw it away. I noticed that the salve had turned from minty green to a purplish-black.

"How often do you treat manticore bites?"

"Every now and then we have campers that encounter manticores before they reach camp. Maybe about two or three per summer, five to eight per year," Annabeth replied. "Five minutes more, and your flesh would have started to decay."

"Gee, nice to know. Have any new campers entered lately besides me and my other friends? Excuse the questions, I can be very inquisitive sometimes."

"No that's fine. You're new here. Let's see. During the middle of the recent school year, we only had three new campers: McLean, Grace, and Valdez."

I slowly nodded. Next parts of the healing process were fairly painless. Stuffed the marks with some white gel, wrapped them in bandages, and a few songs/prayers to Apollo, and we're done.

"What's your shirt size?" someone asked.

"Adult small."

"Shorts?"

"Same."

A girl around fifteen ran out and back in no time. "Here you go." She smiled as she handed me a small bundle of clothes and a tiny pouch of gold drachmas.

"Ah. Thanks." I returned the smile.

"We'll give you some privacy." She shot glares at some of them and filed out.

"I'll be waiting outside. Come out when you're done and I can show you your temporary cabin," Annabeth said.

I changed into the camp apparel and took off my heels... Guess I'm going barefoot. As much as I loves threatening people with them, they were kind of a pain to wear after six hours. I folded my dress and walked out with my stuff.

"Wow. You weren't joking about the shoes. I would never have the patience to wear those."

"I hope that doesn't make me belong to the Aphrodite Cabin."

She laughed a little. "Okay, so you will be staying in the Hermes Cabin until we learn who your godly parent is. My advice, if that purse and necklace are real, hold it tight when you sleep and keep your guard up. If you have a cellphone with you, hide it and refrain from using. Technically, you are not allowed to have those, but I keep one, so that's fine."

"Got it. But wait. So I'm not allowed to wear my necklace at camp?"

My necklace was a special gift from my parents and grandparents. Instead of a regular chain, the entire thing is a Chinese Long made of white gold and platinum. The eyes and some of the scales were inlaid with diamonds, sapphires, and moonstones, and in the center is a purplish-white carving of the goddess Kwan-Yin sitting on her lotus flower... my true good luck charm, more of an amulet than a necklace.

"Sorry, it has to go. Tomorrow, you can ask some of the others to help you get around the camp. I'll be busy at the Big House, so I can't help."

We walked for a few more minutes before reaching another cabin.

"So here is the Hermes Cabin. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She smiled before she walked away. Everyone was back from the campfire, so the cabin was filled with noises. I took a deep breath before entering, thinking I probably won't survive the night.

If I thought things couldn't get any weirder, it just did. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by a dude with light brown hair and brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Greetings new camper! Travis Stoll, at your service," he said as he bowed with fake manners and reached for my hand.

"Touch me and I'll stab you with my stilettos. Manticore blood, fresh and green." He immediately froze and stood up straight.

"Luna, come on!" Fin waved me over, and I saw that there was an empty bed next to hers.

"See ya." I made my way past over-hyper campers and objects flying all over the place, while still watching my step. This was the Hermes Cabin after all, the prankster wonderland.

I inspected the bed first, then deciding it was clean of anything, I plopped down on it. I stuffed my things under the covers, put my legs on them, and placed my purse under the pillow. I can be uber paranoid sometimes. Somewhere in the back of the cabin, I heard a voice similar to Travis's say "Epic fail bro." Probably Connor.

"Nice job earlier with the stilettos," Fin commented.

"Isn't that what they're for in the first place? Anyways, did he do that to you too when you got here?"

She nodded. "Oooh yeah. But I didn't let him off easily." She smiled her normal evil little smile.

I laughed. "No explanation needed. You know Fin, when I said that I've always wanted a sleepover party with you and the others, I didn't exactly have this in mind."

"Tch, I know right. But it's really cool here at the camp, though some things don't really add up."

"Like what?"

"I have both of my parents, neither of them a step-parent. So how am I a demigod?"

"I don't know. I was kind of thinking that too, but maybe we'll learn soon. We do have until September before high school starts..."

"Which cabin do you hope to end up in? I'm thinking Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, or Nemesis."

"I don't know. I really hope for Athena too, but that probably won't happen. Remember what all children of Athena have?"

"Grey eyes, yeah I know. And we both have brown."

"But hey! We still have a chance that we could actually be half-sisters!" Oh yeah, happy thought! But then another one occurred. "What if we're related to Yakabee?"

We both turned our heads to face each other. "Eehhhhhh..." we said at the same time. A little bit more staring, then we shook our heads. "Naahhh..." 'Cuz we're weird that way.

"Okay, lights out everyone!" one of the Stoll brothers announced.

"Night Fin."

"Night Luna."

I tucked my glasses under the pillow and clutched my amulet tightly as I shut my eyes. I can't wait for tomorrow's surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, please review if you can. Yes, there's a short Hunger Games reference, but hey, it fit. If you also happen to catch the Egyptian reference, tell me in the review. Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters besides Luna Yue, Josephine Lenada, and Jacob Kellick. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Effie Trinket and may the odds be ever in your favor belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_Everything around me was dark, a gentle wind tugging at my clothes. Then a woman basked in light appeared. It shone so bright, her features were unrecognizable._

_"Come home, sat-sher. Come home," she whispered as she lifted an arm. _

_I walked closer, my arm outstretched. She was so close now. When our fingertips touched, a blinding light surrounded me._

I inhaled sharply as I woke from my dream. Dang that was weird.

"Luna, you okay?"

Rubbing my eyes, I nodded. "Yeah. Just another freaky one."

"Ahhh. Okay then. You wanna talk?" Fin always knew me so well. Whenever I had a strange dream, I'd always go to her.

"No, it's fine. Wasn't that bad really."

"Kay then. See you at the mess hall."

I waved her away. Looking around, I noticed three things.

One: oh look. I somehow had some of my stuff delivered to the cabin.

Two: where is my amulet?!

And three: how am I seeing things clearly? Did I sleep in my glasses last night? *Checks face* Nope. And not only is it perfect eyesight, I can zoom in to stuff very closely. Raptor vision.

Converse on, I headed out looking for the showers/toilets. Campers were staring at me as I passed by. Wow. They must have some issues with newbies. I got to the mess hall as fast as I could since I don't really like being stared at.

"Hey hey hey," Fin greeted. "Whoa."

"Whoa what?"

"Have you seen yourself today?"

"Not really. Why? Tell me."

"I think it's best if I show you. I highly doubt you have a mirror on you, so follow me."

I reluctantly let myself be dragged around the place. She finally stopped and we ended up at my worst nightmare... Barbies. Not dolls, put people who could actually be Barbies.

"Why are we at the Aphrodite table?" I whispered. She ignored me.

An Asian at the table spoke up first. "And what are you doing here?"

"Shut it Drew," Fin snapped. "Do any of you have a compact mirror on you?" Drew was about to make a comment, but Fin being Fin shot her a look saying _One more and I will dump the remains of your little body in the Indian Ocean and make sure nobody ever finds you._

"Who's it for?" a girl with blonde hair and braces asked.

"Me." They looked at me as if just noticing for the first time, and examining me with a critical eye. Some nodded, some muttered "not bad" or something like that. Uh oh. Please don't let this mean I'm going to be in their cabin.

"Here," a boy said. He handed over a compact mirror.

I looked in and my eyes widened. What was off? Yeah, my eyes. First raptor vision and now this. My eyes turned silver. The same silver color as the streak in my hair.

"How?" I mouthed to Fin as I passed the mirror back. She shrugged.

"Let's just go with it."

"Que faire ensuite? Demander pour nos vêtements?" another boy asked. A few laughs went around the table.

"Hey! Tu laid petit salaud!" That caught their attentions.

"Retire ça!"

"Hmm... I pretended to think about it. "Non."

"Tu parles Française?" a girl asked in disbelief.

"Eh. Un petit peu. Je ne suis pas une fille d'Aphrodite."

We left them gaping in awe. Back at our table, I bombarded Fin with questions. "So how is it here really? Do you have to do much on the first day? What's the schedule like?"

"Pretty cool, not much, and scheds vary, in that order. But since you are new, you should get someone to help you around and get you to the armory. _I_have to go start training with a sword. I hope I don't die."

"Don't worry, I'll pray for you. And since you are entering an arena, like Effie Trinket says..."

We both finished the sentence simultaneously, with a British accent. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thanks. And now," she checks her ever present watch. "I have to get going."

Okay then. So... finding a guide. I'm normally a shy person with people I don't know, but in a place like this, I can definitely afford to show my normal crazy.

To no one in particular, I shouted out randomly. "Okay, is anyone here completely or mostly free for the next few hours?" Some of them looked at each other, some just ignored me.

"Ooh! I am." I turned around and found myself looking at a boy with curly brown hair, tanned skin, an impish grin, and carried a tool belt. In short, he looked like a Latino elf.

"Would you mind showing me around the camp? Sorry, I'm new here."

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Name's Valdez... _Leo_Valdez." Leo stuck out a hand. He spoke as if he was on an extreme sugar-high.

"Hi Leo. I'm Luna." I looked at him a little skeptically and shook the hand. "So when are we going?"

"Right now, come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Now I'm starting to regret this a little. First, just outside the mess hall, he pointed out to what ever we could see.

"Over there is the climbing wall, complete with lava and rocks ready to smash you at any moment. Amphitheatre, nightly sing-alongs. Then we've got the lake. As a warning, don't trust any of the naiads. Arena is over there, and right over... there... *points to a forest* are the woods. We do games of capture-the-flag there. Finally, beach is over there. I hear that they have awesome fireworks every Fourth of July, courtesy of Hephaestus cabin, the best one at this camp."

"Are there any rooms for questions?"

"Nope. Next, to the cabins! All of the cabins to the left are for children of gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus- did I mention they're super awesome?-, and Hermes. Going along to the right, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis- which are usually empty but the Hunters are back-, Athena, Demeter, and Hera. Hera's is just a tribute cabin. And bottom row here is for the minor gods. We've got Hades, Iris, Hypnos- by the way, a cool place to catch some Z's and have a good excuse-, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate." He let out a deep breath. "Got that?" I tapped a finger against my temple. "Good."

He looked towards the direction of the lone pine. "That's Thalia's Pine, now covered by the Golden Fleece. There's the arts and crafts pavilion, a volleyball court, and the Big House."

"Wait, wait, wait. The giant creepy blue house is the Big House?" He nodded. "Sweet! Do we get to go in there?"

"Nope. They're having some special meeting, so you can't go in unless it's some sort of emergency. And now, we shall go to my favorite place in the whole camp."

He led me to an area overlooking an entire strawberry field. The smell reminded me of where I lived in California. We always had a bunch of strawberry fields there.

"Over there are the stables housing our ponies with wings. Now the best places ever, the armory and the forge."

"Oh yeah. Uh, my friend said something about getting some armor and weapons today? Mind helping me with that?" Again, probably shouldn't have asked.

His eyes sparkled. "_Oh_ yeah."

_**Thanks for reading! If you caught the Egyptian reference, review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Also, this probably isn't one of my best chapters, but oh well. I have school, so that's why. Anyways, enjoy. Please review too!**_

__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of the story other than Luna Yue, Josephine "Fin" Lenada, and Jacob Kellick. Aaron, and others were just random. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. Oh, and thanks to cotedepablo911 for the flower threat! Yes I tweaked it a little, but thanks for sharing!**

So Leo started asking all these different questions about my preferences towards weapons. Long range, close range, up to how much weight I'm comfortable with carrying, etc, etc. As soon as he was done, he ran into the forge and started doing whatever (he didn't let me see anything, claiming it was going to be a surprise).

"And how long do you think it'll take?" I shouted from outside.

"I'd say about an hour or so," he replied.

"Do I have to wait out here?"

"Oh. No, of course not. Go on, be free, young one. Be free..."

"I'm a person, not an endangered animal."

I started walking away. So many things to do here. What do I choose to do? Hang around the cabins.

The first thing that catches my attention: the Ares Cabin. Oh my gods, I seriously loved this place. It was surrounded by barbed wire and painted crimson red, though some of the paint was chipping off. The smell of sweat and blood came from within. A boar head hung above the door, along with two crossed spears. Not many looked like they were in there, most of them probably at the arena.

"You!" A boy inside called out as he spotted me. I heard the stomping of feet and out came an over-buff dude. It was hard to tell his age. Fifteen maybe? And he seemed angry.

"What are you doing outside our cabin?" he demanded.

I showed no fear when I looked up into his face. "Nothing. Just looking, that's all. Awesome boar head by the way. Nice touch."

He checked my face to see if I was mocking him. Show no fear. "Just looking," he mimicked in a voice that was higher-pitched than mine. Then he got in my face. "Well, I've got something to tell you newbie. If I ever catch you-" he rambled on and on with a bunch of death threats. Time to pull off creepy thirteen-year-old-girl trick.

"Okay, listen," I said in a calm voice as I stared him down. "If you wanna go, that's fine. But know this. I've seen enough CSI, NCIS, Law and Order, Criminal Minds, Deadliest Warriors, and 1,000 Ways to Die to know how to kill you in more than fifty ways and still make it look like an accident. Oh yeah, and did you know there are four different ways to kill with a simple flower? No wait, five, and maybe even more. Here, here, here, here," I pointed to my eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. "And one more where you don't want to know. Keep that in mind." And the finishing touch... an absolutely innocent, yet at the same time creepy, smile.

He was speechless for a little bit, but seemed genuinely, well, impressed. "Fine then. But next time, I'm not letting you off as easily."

Suuure... I just slowly walked away when I heard a low whistle. "Didn't think you'd make it out alive there." I turned and saw, or think I saw, another boy sitting on golden stairs. Yeah golden. The entire cabin looked like it was made of gold actually and gave off a pretty bright glow.

"Dude, when you go to school with her for two years, you learn not to underestimate her. And you learn especially not to piss her off." Another boy came out of the cabin, this one I recognized.

I smiled slightly. "Suppies?" Weird, but that was our normal greeting. It was either suppies or wasuppies.

He grinned, but that grin quickly turned to a frown. "You can see us?"

"Yeah of course. Why?"

"Not many can look directly at the cabin. It blinds practically everyone. Well everyone except the children of Apollo," the other boy explained.

"Do you know who your godly parent is yet? Or have any clue whatsoever?" Jacob asked.

"Nope. No at all. Well, I might be in Athena. Notice: eyes?"

Jacob walked towards me, and I stood there, arms crossed.

"Whoa," he said after examining my silver eyes. "I was wondering why you weren't wearing your glasses earlier."

"Eh. But I'm still not sure."

The other kid on the porch jumped down. "Oh! I've got it. Do you want to take a little test?"

"Sure. I've got time to kill anyways," I replied.

"Great! Come on. Name's Aaron, by the way. You're Luna right?"

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Aaron." Jacob shot him a look, but Aaron just shrugged. Just like other Apollo kids, he had light hair. Wait, scratch that, he had platinum-blonde hair. He also had crystal blue eyes and very light skin. Jacob sighed, and I followed the two into the Apollo cabin.

"Welcome to our home," Aaron announced grandly as he spread his arms out. As soon as I walked in, I was hit by a great wall of noises. "Front half is just the beds. Towards to the back is an area fully dedicated to art, music, and poetry. As you can see, we all keep our bows, and many extras, on the walls above our beds. What you can't see is a magical barrier that makes our cabin entirely sound-proof." And thus, the noise is explained.

"So what's this test that you speak of?" I asked.

"Simple. We're just going to test you to see if you are a possible daughter of Apollo."

"Hmph. I highly doubt it."

"Why? Are you that bad?"

"No. It's not that. I mean, sure I won't be an expert like you guys, but I'm pretty good still. The thing is my dad's still alive. So is my mom. And they are my real parents."

Aaron turned to Jacob, who was nodding in confirmation. Major confusion showed on his face. "Then how can you be a demigod?"

"I don't know. But still, I want to take your test. I like taking tests."

"Okay then. First of all, what instruments do you play?"

"Easy, piano. I do know how to play a recorder though, but mostly piano."

"Okay. To the back! Just pick any empty piano, and I'll explain more."

I received a few stares from the other Apollo kids but ignored them. Looking around the room, I found the perfect one. Just like the one at my house. A Steinway & Sons, grand piano, *counts keys* 85 keys instead of the regular 88, and polished Kewazinga Bubinga wood (I'm pretty sure that's what they called it).

"Steinway. You're an expensive one then," Aaron commented. "Okay, here's the challenge. I want you to play one song in each period, up to Contemporary. Then when we get to Pop-Art, I'll give you a completely different one. Good?"

"Tch, easy." That was almost like my normal regimen, except I had two or three songs per period instead. Normally, I my hands would freeze up, but I had an oddly nice feeling in here, like I actually wanted to play in front of others. I'd say it took me ten, fifteen minutes to finish. Baroque period: Bach Two-Part Invention No. 8, Classical period: Beethoven's Fur Elise (yes it's cliche, but that was the first one I ever learned), Romantic period: Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 (it's seven minutes long. SEVEN), and Contemporary: Kabalevsky's Sonatina in A Minor Op. 27 No. 18. My teacher makes me memorize my pieces, their names, and composers.

"Not bad, not bad. Love the emotion in the Nocturne too. So anyways, Pop-Art. You're going to play any two songs of your choice on piano, but one of them has to be from a musical. Then, we move on to vocals. I'll give you a genre and feeling, you sing out the chorus."

Sweet on the pop part, shit on the vocals part. I really don't like to sing in front of people.. Especially when I just noticed there are kids watching me...

I took a deep breath. "Okay then. Would anyone mind moving from a Yamaha electric up-right?" Someone stood up, and I took their seat. "Speakers?"

"If you want them on, I can do that," a girl offered.

I put the piano on pipe organ mode, rubbed my hands togethers, and literally pounded on the first chords of the song. Immediately, people jumped three feet from where they were, and some fell of their chairs. Oh yeah, this was my song. The Phantom of the Opera. Somewhere along the way, electric guitars and drums came in.

At the end, I received some applause, some whistles. I take that one song very seriously.

"And your next song?"

"Uhh... I'm going to need acoustic guitarists for this." Three girls took the positions. The next song was kind of more personal and a little haunting. But I went for it and eventually started singing too.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone... Gone...

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe... and... sound..."

As you've probably learned, I'm a huge fan of Swift and The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

"And you're done on that part." Aaron looked up as he thought, his finger tapping against his chin. "Give me five songs: Love-sad, love-happy, lost hope, survival, and any country song."

"Ugh. Do I have to sing the choruses out?"

"Okay, fine. Just list them in that order."

"Yay. Okay then. Fall to Pieces and Who Knows by Avril Lavigne, Just a Game by Birdy, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, and Run Daddy Run by Miranda Lambert and The Pistol Annies."

He nodded his head in approval. "Nine out of ten."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Was that all? Do you have anything else to test me with? I think I have another half hour to spare."

"Art!" a girl shouted out.

I did not have enough time to do a full-on sketch of something. Then I had an idea. "One minute," I said and ran off into the Hermes Cabin. I looked through the stuff that arrived near my bed and finally found it. It was a small one-inch binder full of drawings that I've done, including my first tries. I quickly headed back to the Apollo cabin where they were waiting for me.

"Okay! I guess this is my 'portfolio'. Drawings towards the beginning were my first attempts at drawing people. That was two years ago. To the middle are sketches of statuettes in my house, last year. Most recent ones are my best: this year's."

I handed over the binder and some were peering over Aaron's shoulders to look. He snapped the binder shut. "Congrats, you've passed the fine arts test. And now, the final part."

I looked at him through slitted eyes. "What."

"Come on. Grab a bow. To the archery fields!"

_**What did you think? Review please!**_


End file.
